Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 10
Appearing in "The True Purpose of Evil" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Amenadiel * Mazikeen * Maltresia * Gabriel Antagonists: * Weldrok Other Characters: * Elaine Belloc * Azreal * Angels * Demons * Chloe Decker Locations: * Hell * Heaven * Earth Synopsis of "The True Purpose of Evil" A overview of the second war in Heaven, as demons loyal to Weldrok, fight against the angels of Heaven. On the other side, the gate opens, and Lucifer is finally allowed to return to Heaven. He flies over head, blasting his light-bringer flames to destroy a whole march of demons, as he flies next to his brother Amenadiel and Gabriel, he asks what's going on, which Gabriel explains that Weldrok trying to destroy the omniverse was just a distraction against his real plan, as with Heavens forces split, he could attack with his demon armies- Lucifer asks how he got in through the gates, but explains, that his energy has been merged with Michael's and Lucifer's allowing him to become a hybrid creature, who created this army, and abilities that could harm the divine. Lucifer see's the hell-hound as he walks into the main building of Heaven, Lucifer flies up and enters the structure to find the hell-hound siting in the middle of a hallway. Weldrok gets up and asks Lucifer, why does he think he's revolting? Lucifer answers saying it's because it's what he does, but Weldrok disagree's, saying that this is his fault- saying how he left Hell with no concern for the demons he healed and helped him, pushed away his own family because he couldn't have things the way he wanted, or how he purposely let's people die and does nothing about it, because he feels above everything else- saying this is why he does this. He walks past Lucifer saying that he should just watch the show, as that is what he's best at, but, before he reaches the door, a massive white light erupts from behind him as Lucifer steps out. Weldrok is sent flying, but simply flies back up, as Lucifer emerges fully-powered, as he waves his hand and Weldroks army turns to dust as he summons them to create and wave of weapons for himself, Weldrok re-creates his army, and begins to battle Lucifer. The two began the battle each firing off blasts that could destroy creation itself, as their armies fought below them. Despite Lucifer’s immense power, he was too overwhelmed by DarkFang’s new unlocked power- as he had no control of Weldrok's design as his and Michael's essence had merged with the hell-hound. The battle was long and vicious but Weldrok managed to land a fatal blow on Lucifer, which sent him tumbling to the ground, the demon had to drag himself toward the broken angel- and with that, he slowly raised his hand over his head, and swung to deliver the killing blow. But in those few second, something strange happened (that not even Lucifer could explain), it was as if something awoke inside Lucifer's body and brought the angel back to life. As the demon’s hand was only an inch from Lucifer chest, he grabbed hold of the hand, not letting go- no matter how much the demon struggled to get free. The angel slowly rose up, filled with a new power he couldn’t explain, he stood up in front of the once unstoppable dark force, and stared deeply into his eyes, only muttering “enough”, and waved his hand, to send the demon flying out of Heaven and back into the deepest pit of Hell. The beings on the battlefield, could only stare at this angel who was an inch from death, send a being who overpowered them all, be thrown aside like an insect. But soon as he appeared, he vanished- in front of the crash where the hell-hound had landed, crawling slowly out of the pit, the once unstoppable Weldrok groveled in pain. He looked up to see Lucifer, as he observed this new being, getting ready for the killing blow- in that moment the hell-hound prepared for the end of his existence, but instead, Lucifer whispered something into the hell-hound's ear, and simply told the wolf to fix all that he had done. With that, the hell-hound raised his hand, and snapped his fingers, and from this, existence was restored before the carnage- with no memory of what happened, except for those in Heaven and Hell, as Lucifer had gained complete control over the once un-tamable wolf. Lucifer is then seen returning to his bar in Los Angeles, to find Mazikeen and Ammenadiel there questioning him on hat happened, until they see the hell-hound walk of the bar, along with Maltresia assuming a new human form- the two question Lucifer on why they are here, as Lucifer explains he's keeping him on a very short leash, so he working at the bar where he can keep an eye on him- as for Maltresia, he made a deal to release he true-self after this, and so he has, but she seems to want to stay with Weldrok. Ammenadiel asks Weldrok why he's working for Lucifer, which he begrudgingly explains, the only way he can be tamed is someone speaks his true-name, but he can't explains why Lucifer know's it as only God knows that name, as they turn to Lucifer. Just then Chloe enters, as says she needs him to solve something, as Lucifer say's goodbye as he leaves with the detective. Weldrok asks the others to come over to him to ask them something, the group surrounds him, as he explains that something happened to Lucifer in the battlefield, as if everything around him just became a part of him- as he explains that he thinks he knows what God's plan for Lucifer really is, because Elaine isn't supposed to be God's true replacement but just a stand in, as God has truly planned Lucifer to succeed him, and that is why Lucifer is acting strange, because he knows that this has all been part of his father's plan.